1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to protecting circuits, and particularly to a power supply protecting circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies in many regions of the world may be unstable, which may damage electronic devices. Moreover, some users do not turn off the electronic devices during a power outage. Thereby, these electronic devices will automatically startup when power is restored, which not only wastes electricity, but also may cause damage.
What is needed is to provide a power supply protecting circuit which can protect electronic devices.